The Ex
by The Black Sacrament
Summary: Cosima has an ex that she's told everything. When said ex comes back how will things change? Did I mention she's sexy and chocolate?


I looked down at my phone for a moment to check the directions for the hundredth time. This had to be the place that Cos was talking about. The big sliding door sure was the way she described it.

I knocked on the door and waited awkwardly. I hadn't seen my ex in person since I went to the Army. I sometimes regretted leaving her but the experience set me up for great things.

The door slid opened partially and a woman peeked through. From what I could see she looked like Cosima but slightly different. I assumed she was Sarah. She'd told me about the whole clone thing but I was still freaked out.

"You Ashton," she asked gruffly. Her accent caught me off guard but I nodded anyway. "Come in."

The door slid all the way open and I walked inside the room. The place was impressive. An artist definitely lived here. A good one at that. It also smelled like dank weed.

"I'm over here," a familiar voice called. I froze for a moment. My breath caught in my chest.

I hadn't seen my first love in years. The girl that was my first everything. Memories of our time together flashed through my mind as I turned around. Her soft lips. Her soothing voice.

She sat on the couch with her legs crossed. As she moved to stand, her sister came to help her to no avail. I walked toward her cautiously. My expression going softer than it had in years.

"Cosima," I murmured. Those lips twitched up and my own mimicked hers. I couldn't believe my eyes as she came to stand in front of me. "You look so different but the same."

"I could say the same of you," she chuckled.

She smiled brighter and raised her hands to my face. One moved up to my hair and I blushed. I had shaved the sides and nape. The top was still long and curly, but now sat in a bun. I figured after being stuck with regulations I would do something drastic. I told her as much.

She looked down at my arms and her eyes went wide. I had acquired a lot of tattoos since we last saw each other. I had always wanted to be covered with ink though. It complimented my milk chocolate complexion.

"I'll give you two lovebirds some privacy," Sarah said. "Call me if you need me, Cos."

I watched as she left. She seemed suspicious of me. She looked back one last time to glare at me in warning.

"She's like that with every new person," Cosima said. We moved to sit on the couch and I sat cross legged facing her. She did the same. "Let's catch up. A lot has happened since we last saw each other."

We talked and laughed for what seemed like hours. I ignored the jealousy that flared when she spoke about Delphine and other women she'd been with. I joked about her liking white women to change the subject slightly. I didn't want to share my experiences. They were few and far between.

It felt like old times. Back when we were teens in high school, sneaking into each other's rooms to talk or cuddle or more.

When she took my hand I sensed a change in the atmosphere. Her gaze became deeper as she stared at me. I think she saw the change in me. I wasn't that shy girl anymore. I was a woman just like her.

"So, what about your conquests? I'm sure you've had quite a few," she said with a small grin. I rolled my eyes and looked away from her. There wasn't that many.

"I've had a few. They didn't last very long and they weren't that interesting," I said quietly. She tilted my head back up with a finger. "I haven't fallen in love again if that's what you mean."

Cosima narrowed her eyes at me. Her hand squeezed mine when she saw the sadness in my expression.

"Why," she whispered. I sighed as her hands splayed across my jaw. The soft touch made my stomach clench with old feelings that never went away.

"I couldn't let you go. Not in my heart, Cosima."

I heard her breath catch in her throat as I leaned forward. I hadn't been this close in so long. It felt so nerve racking. So invigorating.

A surge of courage rose inside me as she licked her lips. I moved forward and connected our lips with vigor. My hands moved to her neck and shoulders. Anywhere I could touch. This feeling inside me bursted and lit a fire that only she could extinguish.

She moaned into my mouth and I slid my tongue in desperately. I titled my head and deepened the kiss even more. Her fingers dug into the back of my neck and couldn't take it anymore.

I broke the kiss and pushed her back onto the couch. She gasped suddenly as I straddled her. I dove back into the kiss absentmindedly. Those deft fingers snuck up the back of my shirt to scratch down my back. I moaned and moved my hips against hers.

"Fuck," she groaned against my lips. I sat up atop her and looked down. Her pupils were blown wide and her lips parted as she panted. "Why did you stop?"

I sighed and moved off of her begrudgingly. We had just reunited and we were already on the way to having sex. I wouldn't have minded if I didn't care so much about her. But I did and I couldn't go through with this just yet.

"We just saw each other again. We're moving way too fast," I said. I couldn't recognize my voice. It was so husky. "Even though I would love to make love to you."

I turned my back to her as I fixed my clothing back to normal. Her throaty chuckle met my ears unexpectedly.

"You're still just like I remember," she laughed. I turned around with a severe expression. She always knew how to touch a nerve in me.

"I am most definitely not that loser anymore," I growled. Memories of being bullied and rejected flew through my head fast. I used to be a massive outcast and I regretted letting myself be made fun of.

Cosima raised her brows in surprise at my reaction. She seemed to have forgotten how I felt about my past.

"I meant about when we used to fool around, Ash. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said softly. Her eyes were sincere.

I sighed heavily and ran my eyes over my first love. Her dreads were tied up in a bun. Her crop top exposed the smooth skin of her torso. It teased me to no end. I could feel myself losing control.

"Earth to Ash. You alright?" I groaned and remained standing. I clasped my hands behind my neck in frustration.

"Why is everything about you so fucking attractive," I growled. Her laugh was hysterical and it made me more irritated. "It's not funny."

She laughed harder and rose from the couch. Her little arms wrapped around my strong abdomen. Her laughter stopped as I tensed.

"Holy watershed...you're not so little anymore," she husked. Her hands crept under my shirt slowly, running over my ab muscles. "God, I want you right now."

I clenched my eyes shut tightly and moved out of her grip.

"Ash, we are both grown women. We can have sex if we want to," she whined. "It will be just like old times."

She grinned at me as I turned around. I shook my head slowly as I stalked toward her. She was so wrong. It won't ever be like that again.

"No," I purred, ripping my shirt over my head. "I'm not so innocent anymore, Cosima."

Her eyes went wide at my half naked body. I picked her up by her thighs and moved her over to the bed. Clothes being thrown to and fro.

"I'm gonna show you what you've been missing," I said, smirking. Cosima gulped and nodded fiercely. "I'm gonna show you why you'll always be mine."

I went in for the kill.


End file.
